groupy_mcgroupfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Altamont
Altamont (real name unknown) is an international spy and assassin. Background The background of Altamont is unknown, and may never be. Career as an Assassin The Duke of Holdernesse Altamont was revealed to be the true murderer of the Duke of Holdernesse, who was found stabbed to death in his bed. It was later revealed that the Duke was responsible for embezzling government funds which were to be used to improve facilities at the Houses of Parliament. Lady Deadwood It is a popular internet conspiracy theory meme that Altamont may have been the perpetrator of the death of Lady Deadwood, whose house was on the now-site of Great Scotland Yard. However, the link between the case and the assassin has never been officially proved either way. The Mafia The assassin was revealed to be the attacker of a group of mafia members, who were all found dead near the Dover Port dockyards. It is believed that a number of them may have bled to death from dismemberment. James Moriarty's Gang Altamont is believed to have made a number of assassination attempts against James Moriarty. However, all of these attempts have been largely unsuccessful. He has, however, managed to remove a number of Moriarty's gang members from the streets by sending information to the police. Damon Gant Altamont was the assassin of Damon Gant, Chief Whip of the Underwood administration and later revealed to be behind a murder/cover-up involving the activities of serial killer Joe Darke in-order to gain political control and control over the GroupChat Prosecutor's Office. Francis Urquhart Altamont was involved in the assassination of Francis Urquhart, Chief Whip for the Tory Party. It was also discovered by police that he was involved in the murder of journalist Mattie Storin after pushing her to her death from the rooftop garden of parliament after she threatened to expose his involvement in a plan to take down Bill Hawkes as party leader and prime minister. Currently Altamont's current whereabouts are unknown. And it is unknown where he shall strike if he shall do so again. Profile Many profilers have been involved in trying to discern the true identity of Altamont. It is known that he is English speaking, and writes with a fountain pen. Others have deduced that he may be a young man of Asian descent from the parts of his face covered by his mask. His mask, cloak, and silver swords are custom made, though their sources are unknown, as all are made without hallmarks. Motives His motives are largely unknown, though it is possible that he targets known (or possibly unknown) criminals, which may prove him to be a vigilante. He has also previously intercepted government correspondence, and blended in among other members of the public. Weaponry Sword Altamont normally uses custom made swords to carry out his attacks. They are made of unhallmarked silver, so it is near-impossible in-order to trace their original origin. Gun Altamont has also been seen to be carrying a pistol, which is commonly used for personal protection. Smoke Bombs The assassin has previously used smoke bombs in-order to escape or avert from the police. It is thought that said smoke bombs are much stronger than the versions used by the Army. Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Characters in the Groupy McGroupface Presidential Election 2017/18